


Ever here that's left of me is yours

by ashmandalc



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Royalty AU, Sex, Woman on Top, hey about that high fantasy au i was talking about, i already had it started so here it is, i want to do more in this set bc i really like the feel of this one, queen aloy, title by hozier again dont @me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 21:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashmandalc/pseuds/ashmandalc
Summary: He is her slave, they whispered;Wild, they called her. Their queen from the wilderness.





	Ever here that's left of me is yours

The Queen of this land was known mostly for her benevolence and generosity. Her sense of morality was fair and just, and the use of military force was the last measure she would take against enemies of the queendom. Those who lived under her rule knew the rules well.

Do not harm one another.

Do not take a life.

Do not take what is not yours.

She followed her own rules as well, as everyone knew. Their righteous and just ruler took pride in her integrity and those under her command, the highest of which was the captain of her personal guards. A man with a personality that drew the respect of those around him, the captain was, if nothing else, devoted solely to the queen, her word his law. Any person who spoke ill of her found themselves quickly silenced, in case he was near, having shown he would help none who defamed her name. A slur of _savage_ was muttered only once in her court. The offender was shown mercy in the form of their queen having stopped her captain from raising his fist.

Everyone knew the queen was a good woman.

Everyone also knew to cross the queen was to bring wrath of judgement upon their heads.

The queendom guards were there to keep everyone safe.

The captain was there solely for his queen.

The men under his command followed only orders from their captain or their queen. They answered to no one else. The captain answered only to the queen.

The captain’s place at her side was the source of rumors.

_He is her slave_, they whispered, watching from the end of the long table at court as he stood ever at her side, hands held firmly in front of him. Back straight, watchful gaze, hammer strapped to his back, he made quite the imposing figure as she listened to the troubles of her people. Her gowns, long and flowing about her bare feet, were thin to combat the heat. Her tanned skin shined in the heat, midriff exposed. Her wild hair, a riot of red waves and curls, was frequently seen braided back away from her face, held back by shimmering combs of silver and jewels. Her hands were frequently adorned with tied knots of fine rope, or wire, with matching sets for her feet.

_Wild_, they called her. Their queen from the wilderness.

Her back straight, eyes sure and focused, she was regal, demanding the attention of all those around her.

Only a few knew the truth of just what she was like in her own chambers.

He devoured these moments greedily, drank from them until his eyes dried and demanded rest. She rested her foot upon her vanity, pulling at the rope tied around her ankles. Slim fingers brushed the length of her skirt back to see better what she was doing. She never demanded he leave, and to do so now, he was certain, would be to condemn him to death.

“Erend,” she called to him, “your gloves.” She stared pointedly at the leathers he still wore. He pulled them off, one piece at a time, knowing that she would stop at just his gloves. She smiled, her pleasure radiating warmth through his gut. Armor,placed carefully on the holders she had provided ages ago, he slowly stepped toward her.

“My queen,” he acknowledged with a bow, smiling at the thump she gave the,top of his head.

“Don't call me that here.” The coolness of her daily tone melted with her tease that caused a stutter in his heart as he stood up straight once again. Hazel eyes were warm against his, a cool gray that she had admired in the quiet of her chambers in the past. His palm rested easily, comfortably, on her cheek, his thumb brushing against her bottom lip.

“Of course, my queen,” he teased back, eyes sparkling with mirth. Her pout was precisely what he waited for, bending to capture her bottom lip in a kiss he would give her every moment of every day if he could.

“Of course, Aloy,” he corrected in a whisper on her mouth before leaning forward once more.

With the night just starting, she stood with an arm his neck, standing on her toes to continue what she'd been waiting on since this morning. His hands slid over the skin of her back, the strings tying the top she wore soon loosened and wavering to the floor. Her skirt soon followed to rest as a puddle at her feet. His palms were hot on her skin as he lifted her, his intent to carry her across her rooms to their bed. Her fingers pulled at his clothing, tugging his tunic from the waist of his pants until she could massage his back with clenching digits. When he finally dropped her, she bounced, not getting much chance to pull at his clothing more before his palm rested flat against her heart, pushing her back and down onto the bed. His lips followed a trail they knew well from her neck to her breasts to her stomach, and to the _v_ beneath, where he slowly pushed her legs to slide between them until she could rest her thighs by his ears.

His mouth moved to bring sounds from her throat she can't make in polite society, while her hands ran through the stripe of hair down the middle of his head. He took care to stop just before she reached her peak, chuckling as she cursed and tried to reach for him. He stood again, taking a step back to pull his tunic over his head. Candlelight showed her the muscle he had built over the years, every single one he uncovered her fingers waited eagerly to roam once again. Boots removed, and pants tugged away, she welcomed him to her arms, lips latched to his neck to taste him as she had that morning.

Chest hair soft against her breast, he settled with one thigh between hers, moving with her hips. Her hands settled on his waist, she pushes against him until he turns, bringing her to rest atop his torso. Her legs moved until she could sit upright on his gut, shifting back until she was where she wanted to be. As he held himself in hand, she lowered until he rested easily inside her. A moment was given to a sigh as they fell to home, hips moving and hands grasping. Mouths murmured curses and half spoken words of adoration as their eyes watched the other turn red from exertion.

A moment to break the seal of solemnity, he uttered, “My queen,” only to laugh as she huffed, and moved harder against him. A well timed thrust brought a cry from her lips, so his hands held her in place to keep at that angle. Her nails scratched his chest, his shoulders, his arms; anything within her reach as she tried to gain control over herself again, though failed. Finally, she gave in, a hand sliding between her legs to circle around the bundle of nerves. She came with a stuttering cry that became a long, low moan. He continued slow thrusts until she could breathe again, then he brought her down to his body hard.

His arms banded around her back, feet planted on the bed to give him the leverage he needed to push his hips into hers as rough as he dared. She wiggled out of his hold to kiss him, and her hands slipped between them to toy with his nipples, pinching and tugging. He cursed and threw his head back into the pillows, shooting into her as her lips sucked at his neck. He moved her slowly against him, grinding up into her as he whispered her name, before it was over and he was catching his breath.

No one but him was allowed to see the queen post-bliss, her hair a mess, cheeks reddened and lips swollen. No one saw her body trembling with the effort it took to hold herself up after orgasm. And no one saw her curling against his side as he pulled the blankets up.

No one was allowed to watch her fall asleep, to listen to her soft snores, and most importantly, to kiss her awake each morning.


End file.
